


Tightening Spirals

by coaster



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster/pseuds/coaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been looking back at your work and I don’t think I’m… convinced at how far you’ve spread yourself out.”</p><p>~</p><p>Steve hasn't seen Tony for much too long. Steve had been kept busy Avenging, and Tony had his company to settle. Enough was enough and Steve decided to surprise Tony in his office on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightening Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote porn! This is my procrastination porn, written when I was supposed to have been writing my Exchange fic. Why not polish it a bit and share it with you all for the holidays, right? I also did too much editing and made it less sappy. Believe it or not, it was so much sappier before.
> 
> This was supposed to be 616, probably a divergent AU some time before Civil War, maybe even pre-Disassembled, when everything wasn't the worst of the most terrible.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve sat back into the chair and waited. The leather squeaked as he shifted but otherwise, like all of Tony’s things, it felt comfortable. Secure.

It was Christmas Eve and outside the floor-to-ceiling windows of Tony’s office, the twinkle of stars could be seen through the light polluted atmosphere. The traffic in the streets below was dwindling at the late hour but here and there, the strobe lights of ongoing parties flashed cheerfully. The lights from Rockefeller Center were still bright with revelers and Times Square, further down, was a kaleidoscope of color.

Steve sat and waited for Tony.

The door behind him opened and closed silently. Steve kept still, listening to the sound of footsteps across the plush carpet. The weight, the tread; it was definitely Tony. He’d not seen Tony in so long, each of them having been too busy with work, but he would always recognize the signs of Tony’s presence. He waited until Tony was just a few feet away from the desk before turning the chair around, dramatic.

He had an idea of how he must look. Back lit by the lights outside the window behind him, his Captain America uniform was pristine, his hair brushed just so, and everything was just right to Tony’s tastes. He crossed his gloved hands in front of him on the desk and studied Tony, face betraying nothing. He hoped he would get this right.

“Mister Stark,” Steve said, voice pitched even with formality. “Nice of you to finally come.”

Tony had startled at Steve’s movement but Steve could see him relax almost immediately. Steve could also see him narrow his eyes, thinking. A small smirk appeared on his face and Steve breathed an internal sigh of relief.

“Is there something you wished to see me about?” Tony asked. He was formal. Good. Steve settled himself into this little game.

“I’ve been looking back at your work and I don’t think I’m… convinced at how far you’ve spread yourself out.”

Tony’s smirk grew wider and he started stepping slowly, deliberately, towards Steve. Steve kept his face blank, a mask of professionalism, and watched as Tony leaned himself onto the desk, head tipped in a defiant tilt. Even in this low light, Steve could see how blown Tony’s pupils were in arousal.

“How much… convincing do you need?” Tony asked in a husky voice that went straight down to Steve’s already tight pants. “Did you want me to hold myself back? Or,” Tony’s fingertips walked across the table until they were just inches from Steve’s hands. His back was arching beautifully and the tent in his pants was pressed into the edge of the table. “Do I need to work harder? Spread myself a little more?”

Steve felt a shiver run down his spine at the words. He’d started this, but he could never resist anything that came from Tony’s mouth. “What do you think, Mister Stark,” Steve said, voice steady. “And make it convincing.”

Tony smiled at him, flirtatious. He pushed back from the table and slowly started to undo his cuff links. They dropped to the floor in careless thuds and then Tony’s fingers were at the buttons of his suit jacket. Steve kept his calm façade, but he couldn’t help his breath catching at the sight of Tony’s fingers flicking open the buttons one by one. As Tony let the jacket slide off his arms with a roll of his shoulders, Steve finally had enough of the distance between them.

Steve slid the seat back until there was just enough space between him and the desk. He clicked his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. Tony licked wetly at his lips, the sound loud in the silence between them, and then walked around the desk, the fingers of one hand sliding along the edge of the table and the other pulling at his tie. When he stood in front of Steve, hip cocked, he dropped the undone tie into Steve’s lap.

Steve felt the material slither tantalizingly down his leg. He kept his eyes on Tony and his hands in his lap, giving nothing of his simmering insides away. Tony’s eyes narrowed in challenge and Steve gave him a small smirk. Tony leaned back onto the desk, and started undoing his shirt buttons. He pushed off the desk at the last button and spun in a slow circle, tugging the shirt off and flicking it to the ground. The muscles of his back flexed as his hands lowered to his belt and Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

He stood, and pressed himself to Tony, letting Tony’s naked back brush against the buckles and zips of his uniform. He gripped at Tony’s ass and kneaded at the tight flesh.

“I know you keep lubricant in here,” he said, nipping along Tony’s bare shoulder. “ _Spread_ yourself.” He reached up and tugged Tony’s hands away from where they were fumbling at his belt and put them firmly on the desk, letting Tony bend over and press his ass into Steve’s groin. Steve kept his hips still, but squeezed hard on Tony’s wrists when Tony tried to grind back. “Keep this position. Open yourself. Make it _convincing._ ” He gave one last squeeze at Tony’s wrists, then calmed himself and sat back onto the chair to enjoy the sight of Tony before him.

Tony was breathing hard, his shoulders heaving and making the thin layer of sweat on his skin shine with every twitch of muscle. He undid the clasp and zip of his pants quickly and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out, taking his socks and shoes with them then spread his legs wide, showing Steve his dusky entrance. Steve twitched in his pants but he clenched his fists tight on his own lap, keeping up the appearance of calm.

He kept his eyes between Tony’s legs, on the peek of a reddened cock swinging heavily between them. There was a tearing noise and Steve looked up to see Tony emptying a packet of lube onto his fingers. Tony gave Steve a sultry look over his shoulder then arched his back, pushing his ass out towards Steve, and started massaging at his entrance with his wet fingers.

“I know you like watching me, boss,” Tony said huskily. The words (‘ _boss’_ ) hardened Steve’s cock even further and he bit his lip to keep quiet. Tony pushed one finger into himself, then another. He thrust them in and out and spread them, and Steve could see into him past the shiny ring of muscle. Tony added another finger then moaned as he pushed them in to the knuckle. Steve almost reached out then, not wanting Tony to hurt himself, but Tony looked like he was enjoying it.

“I’ll get myself nice and wet for you,” Tony gasped. “I’m so hot inside.” He added a fourth finger and groaned loudly. The ring of muscle around his fingers twitched and squeezed, lubricant sliding down his legs. “You’ll love it when you _take_ me.” He flexed his wrist, his fingers plunging in and out. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Steve swallowed hard. His heart was hammering in his chest and his legs were almost twitching to stand, to let him bury himself in Tony. Tony pushed his fingers into himself again, the sound wet and _filthy_ , and then he turned to face Steve, rubbing a wet streak from chest to groin with his lubed fingers.

Steve definitely couldn’t take it anymore. He stood and spun Tony back around to face the desk, and he ground into Tony’s ass, letting Tony feel the sharp line of his zipper over his hard cock, his belt, the rough fabric of his pants. Tony moaned and pressed back. Steve reached down to hold his hips in place, then undid his own pants just enough to free his straining cock. He pressed his hips back to Tony’s, letting his cock settle between the cheeks of Tony’s ass, and rubbed himself into the wetness of the lubricant.

“You get to face the door, Mister Stark,” Steve said. He gave Tony’s cock one stroke, taking in Tony’s choked sob, then gripped at Tony’s hips.

He nosed behind Tony’s ear, then pressed himself to Tony’s entrance. Tony nodded at his pause and slowly, he eased himself into the clinging heat of _Tony_. It was delicious, the slide, the grip. He kept going, pressing in until he could feel Tony’s ass pressed to his hips. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck, gentle, then gripped at Tony’s wrists.

“Fuck yourself on me, Mister Stark,” Steve said in his best Captain America voice. His voice almost failed on the ‘fuck’ but Tony immediately obeyed, pistoning his hips back onto Steve. Steve kept his legs stiff and pressed himself along Tony’s back, letting Tony’s bare skin rub against the material of his uniform, letting Tony use his cock. One of Tony’s hands wrenched itself from his grasp to grip tight at his hair and he bit down hard on Tony’s shoulder in response.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve panted into Tony’s hair, trying hard to keep his voice steady. “Spread for everyone to see.”

Tony whimpered, a litany of _yesyesyesGodSteveyesohfuckyesSteve_ falling from his lips and he impaled himself faster on Steve’s cock, the hand in Steve’s hair tightening painfully, deliciously. Steve let Tony set the pace, rolling his hips once for every back-thrust of Tony’s. He knew no one was going to walk in on them. He had made sure of it. Tony was just a little bit of a closet exhibitionist and Steve had no worries showering Tony with affection in public. This, however, this was private. This was between them. This Tony, moaning an endless stream of his and God’s name, was for him and him alone.

He brushed a hand up Tony’s stomach, chest, over the numerous scars collected over the years, and he settled it over Tony’s heart. When Tony pulled off to thrust back again, Steve brought his other hand to Tony’s hip and dropped them onto the seat behind him. Tony cried out, squeezing tight around him as the fall and his own weight dragged Steve deeper into him.

Steve spread Tony wider with his knees then gave a single, sharp thrust up into Tony’s tight heat. Tony cried out again, but got Steve’s point, and started up the pace again, arms bracketing Steve and braced on the armrest, lifting and falling onto Steve’s cock with wild abandon. Steve dipped his head to mouth at the skin of Tony’s shoulder. The salty musk, the hint of iron, made him groan and he thrust once, hard, into Tony as Tony pressed down onto him.

Tony whimpered again and Steve drank in the sound, biting down on the junction of Tony’s neck and shoulder. He dropped his hands to Tony’s thighs and rubbed to Tony’s rhythm. He let his gloved thumb brush along Tony’s cock with every movement, teasing just a little. The squeak of leather filled his ears. Steve’s uniform was going to need a thorough cleaning before it could be fit for the public again.

“—yes, please, Steve, please, let me, touch me, touch me, Steve, _Steve_ , God, I want, please, _Steve—“_

Tony’s arms were straining, shaking, and Steve let a hand run along Tony’s hips and finally closed his fingers around Tony. Tony moaned and rode Steve faster, and Steve started thrusting into him, into the sweet heat of Tony, holding him close with a hand over his heart.

“Come for me,” Steve breathed, nosing along Tony’s ear. He stroked faster, feeling Tony lose his pace as he shuddered and shivered with the need to orgasm. “Come for me. Tony.”

At his name, Tony came, body clenching and squeezing around Steve. Steve gasped and thrust once, twice into Tony and then came. He dropped heavily back into the chair and let Tony settle his weight on him, grounding him. Tony was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly under Steve’s palm. The beating of Tony’s heart soothed Steve and he used that to drag himself away from the post-coital fog blanketing his brain.

Tony’s hand was petting lightly at his hair. The other hand was now rubbing circles over the one Steve had over his chest. Steve buried his face into Tony’s neck, breathing in the scent of _Tony._

He’d missed Tony so much.

He’d had a plan, he’d had a whole scenario planned out for them to continue this little game, but he finally had Tony in his arms, after weeks of little to no physical contact, and he couldn’t help how it all went out the window at the feel of Tony’s skin and the sound of Tony’s voice.

“Come home with me,” Steve whispered into the back of Tony’s neck. He massaged at Tony’s thighs and hips with his dry hand, and pressed at Tony’s belly where he thought he could feel himself still pressed deep inside. “I’ll clean you up, take you to bed, then we can make love till whenever you want, however you want.” He pressed the promise in a kiss to Tony’s skin. “Come home to me.”

He felt Tony shuddering around him, a wetness dripping from where they were still joined. He almost regretted not bringing a condom to limit the mess but he felt a thrill at having a part of him kept inside Tony outside of their neglected bedroom. He would never stop thrilling at how willing Tony was to let Steve fill him like this. He would always be willing to be filled by _Tony_ , even if his uniform was rendered unsuitable for further use.

“I was,” Tony whispered into the room. “I _am_.” He wriggled in Steve’s lap and they both gasped at the feeling. “I’ve finished everything planned for the year. I’m officially on holiday.” He turned his head and nosed at Steve’s cheek. “Take me home.”

Steve claimed Tony’s wandering lips in a sweet kiss and then he took his partner, his friend, his lover, his sweetheart, back to their home for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> ............................... I do like a bossy Steve :D


End file.
